Video Store
https://www.foxtel.com.au/tv-guide/Clarence/91709965 April 26, 2018 (Germany/Central and Eastern Europe) April 27, 2018 (Poland) April 28, 2018 (Spain) August 24, 2018 (Turkey) |writer =Spencer Rothbell Spencer Rothbell, Stephen P. Neary, Tony Infante, and Kelsy Abbott (Story) |storyboard =Derek Evanick and Arlyne Ramirez |previous ="Etiquette Clarence" |next = "Anywhere But Sumo" }} is the 39th episode of Season 3, and the 129th episode overall of ''Clarence''. Synopsis Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo visit their local video store to rent a movie, but discover it's all rented out! Each of them have a different idea of what tape to bring home, and must enlist the help of a tie breaker to figure it out. Plot The episode begins with Clarence, Jeff and Sumo arriving at the video store. Jeff sees his list of movies to rent. Jeff wants to look for a genre film "Drama and Comedy" but Clarence and Sumo misunderstand him and want to find a Frankenstein movie. Clarence returns his old movie in a small compartment. Children debate believing that it is a door to another dimension. Children enter while the Video Store Employee talks on the phone with a friend. As soon as the children enter they make a mess with the movies and they keep food. Clarence explains to the employee that his mother gave him $ 5 dollars to rent any movie on the condition that it is not for adults. When Clarence shows Mary's card, (which is a preferred customer), the employee immediately hangs up and asks what movie they are looking for. Jeff presents himself in an elegant manner and Sumo takes a cardboard sculpture of a man with a weapon, asking if it is for sale. Even though the employee says he is not for sale, Sumo starts playing pretending to shoot. The employee reassures them and asks them to decide a movie to watch. The children mention that they want to see a movie about a police dog, the employee forbids them to see that movie. The children approach the pet dog of the store called "Truffaut" and discuss if the dog can shoot, as in the movie they want. The employee tries to return to the counter but Clarence stops him to ask about the hole where the movies go. Jeff and Sumo finally find a copy of the movie they want, but to their bad luck, an adult comes and keeps it, explaining that he needs it. Clarence comes to them with a movie called "Christmas Train" and spends a while explaining what it is, although desperate Sumo tried to explain several times that he saw her. Jeff agrees to look for a movie that nobody saw before so as not to have to face the spoilers. While Jeff goes around the shelves looking for movies, Clarence and Sumo place ribbons on his body. Jeff explores in the area of romance, Jeff imagines a dialogue between him and a woman who appears on the cover of a movie about werewolves, but retires when he realizes that Sumo and the employee were watching him. Clarence and Sumo place many films in the form of dominoes. Jeff finds a French movie and discovers what Clarence and Sumo did, so he kicks the movies and ruins his game. The employee scolds them and the children go to look for movies in another section. Clarence hides the "Christmas Train" movie in the box of "Tom Blarps 4", Sumo finds a movie that takes place in the future and Jeff shows them the French movie he chose. Clarence is forced to choose another movie and, randomly, chooses a call "Better Buns at Home 3". Clarence plays his film first on the store's TV and turns out to be an exercise video, Clarence and Sumo imitate the exercises but Jeff does not want to, although Clarence and Sumo force him to exercise. When the man who took the film that the children wanted at the beginning sees the disaster that Clarence, Jeff and Sumo are doing, he leaves the place, making the employee angry. Sumo plays his movie, but Clarence and Jeff get scared and Sumo takes it away immediately. Jeff plays his movie and he also takes it out quickly because Clarence and Sumo do not stop criticizing her. The children decide to go ask the employee to give them their opinion and finally choose which movie to wear. The employee assures that the film chosen by Jeff is trash, Sumo's is fine, and explains that Clarence's is not really a movie but a video. The employee suggests that they renten the 3 films. When the employee tries to scan Mary's card, she discovers the amount of debts she has with the place, and in anger, expels the children from the store. At Clarence's house, the children think what to do, just when a call arrives on the phone. Clarence answers the phone and the store clerk speaks, claiming all the movies without paying. Clarence tries to trick him into not facing the problems, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters * Clarence * Jeff * Sumo Supporting Characters * Video Store Clerk Minor Characters * Mary (pictured) * Mr. Reese (pictured) * Sandy (pictured) * Chad (mentioned) Trivia *This is the only episode that has improvised dialogues. Episode Connection *A tape called "Goose Chase" can be seen at the store, which is a reference to the episode "Goose Chase". Character Connection *Mary has a "preferred member" card from Rental World. *The Video Store Clerk was working that day with only one shoe on his feet. **And one of his socks was broken. Cultural References *The video store guy is a clear reference to Brendon Small from the Adult Swim show Home Movies along with coach John McGuirk making a brief cameo. *''The Christmas Train'' is based on the 2004 movie, T''he Polar Express''.''' Clips Clarence Video Store Cartoon Network References [[es: ]][[pt-br: ]] pl: ru: fr: Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 3